Christmas at Azkaban
by Minque Elen
Summary: Just a story I decided to build on one day...mainly about Sirius Black.
1. Default Chapter

CHRISTMAS AT AZKABAN It was late on Christmas Eve when Harry awoke to the sound of something tapping against the window in his dormitories. He opened his eyes and stared at the top of his canopy bed, barely awake. He had been working on a potions paper all that day and was exhausted. His eyes were watering as he started to slowly get up to see what was tapping at the window. Outside the window, poor Hedwig started to screech, tapping the window harder.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Harry in a daze, as he opened the window. The cold air swept into the room and Harry's best friend, Ron, woke up.  
  
"Do you have to make so much noise?" Ron asked, annoyed at being woken so late. "It isn't Christmas yet, you're too early, now go back to sleep!" And with that said, Ron rolled right back over and fell asleep again.  
  
Harry simply ignored Ron's complaints and untied the letter from Hedwig's leg. Harry expected it to be a Christmas card or something of the sort, but it wasn't. When he opened it up, he realized that this wasn't a Christmas card but a piece of torn parchment. Harry quickly began to read over the parchment, frowning and starting to get tears in his eyes as he read more. He reread the parchment at least 10 times before he decided to wake Ron and tell him the bad news.  
  
"Ron, wake up, I'm sorry, but you must," he said, sounding incredibly worried. Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes as he shook Ron awake.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Ron, obviously annoyed by the fact he had been woken once more.  
  
"It's from Sirius," said Harry as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"What?" said Ron loudly, quickly jumping up from his bed and almost slamming his head into Harry's.  
  
"Lupin. he was.taken in by the Ministry of Magic for questioning about the whereabouts of Sirius." said Harry sadly. "And Sirius is going to turn himself in to get Lupin out of Azkaban."  
  
"Harry.it can't be." Ron said, Harry noticed that he too was beginning to look incredibly gloomy. "Well.stop Sirius! What are you waiting for! Send him an owl! He can't do this to you!" yelled Ron, obviously panicked and frustrated.  
  
"It's too late," said Harry, staring straight ahead trying hard not to be sad. "Sirius wrote at the bottom that there would be no way of saving him now, he sent Hedwig back when he was above Azkaban on Buckbeak."  
  
Ron jumped up from his bed and started pacing quickly across the room. Occasionally he would mutter something that sounded like "Dumbledore.Sirius? Lupin." Then he would stop in his pacing and stare at Harry and then at the letter and go back to pacing.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, once again stopping. "Lets go see Dumbledore.maybe he could do something about all this."  
  
Harry had been sitting in silence, blinking profusely to stop the tears. He couldn't help thinking about what could happen to Sirius once the dementors had taken him in. Harry had lost his God Father and one of the last people who could tell him about his parents. Now Harry would be stuck with the Dursleys until he graduated Hogwarts and became a.well.Harry didn't know what he would want to become. Thoughts were ramming into Harry's head when Harry heard Ron. He sat for a moment, thinking about what Ron had suggested.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try," he said to Ron. "But it'll take a little bit for me to figure out the password and we have a good chance of being caught while I'm shouting out candy names."  
  
Harry walked to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Now this was to be one of the last memories he had of his father and mother. Him and Ron got underneath it and crept slowly to the girl's dormitory to get Hermione. She came out looking dreadfully exhausted, but agreed to follow them. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on, all she knew was that they were going to see Dumbledore.  
  
The three of them kept silent as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, due to their silence, they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry began to rant off every wizarding candy he could think of. At last, when the password (levitating sherbert) was spoken, they walked up the spiral staircase. They were surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them, wearing his normal daytime robes. In his hand was a piece of parchment, also torn, just like Harry's. "It must be the other half of the parchment that Sirius wrote on," thought Harry, clasping his letter firmly in his hand.  
  
"So I see you have received a letter similar to mine," said Dumbledore, forcing a smile.  
  
"I thought you might and so I waited for you. Come sit in my office and we can discuss this."  
  
The four of them, three of which had a grim look on their faces (Hermione was just staring blankly ahead.) walked into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore gestured towards the comfy chairs in front of his desk as he sat in his own. The four of them sat in an eerie silence. Harry was looking out the window, wondering what was happening out there right now. Ron stared blankly at the ceiling, along with Dumbledore. Hermione was looking from face to grim face, wondering what in the world was going on. 


	2. Christmas at Azkaban 2nd entry

"Can someone PLEASE tell me why you're all so depressed?" said Hermione, a bit testily. Usually she knew everything, and she didn't like this mystery.  
  
Harry simply handed her the letter. They sat in silence for another moment while Hermione read, but this silence would end quickly.  
  
"WHAT? We're just going to sit here and do nothing?" she burst out.  
  
"What can we do Hermione?" yelled Ron, right back at her.  
  
"It's too late," said Harry, looking down at the floor.  
  
"No, Harry, no.it isn't too late.there must be something," said Hermione, sounding hopeful. "Something in a.in a book! Yes, a book."  
  
"Oh, is there a book on breaking people out of Azkaban now Hermione? I must've never seen that book, but you probably have!" said Ron, sounding as sarcastic as he could.  
  
"At least I READ!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore was pre-occupied with the ceiling throughout this whole argument. Currently, he was wondering about what the Ministry would do once they found Sirius. And what could happen once they found out that Sirius had been writing to Lupin all along. He supposed they had already found that out using a Truth Potion on each of them. Which also meant that soon him and Harry would be taken to Azkaban, as they had also written to Sirius. Dumbledore shuddered and decided it was time to stop this bickering. He knew they were simply frustrated people with nowhere to take out their anger, but all the same, it must stop.  
  
"Fighting will get you no where." Said Dumbledore sharply, making Ron Harry and Hermione jump. They had forgotten he was there. "Fighting is simply an exit for anger, but by venting your anger on each other you are simply causing more anger."  
  
"Sorry Headmaster," said Hermione. "But we're so worried about Sirius and Lupin."  
  
"I understand this, I am equally worried. And not only for Sirius and Remus, but for Harry and I." Said Dumbledore, looking gravely at Harry.  
  
"M...Me?" stuttered Harry. "I'm nothing to worry about. We have to concentrate on Sirius and Lupin."  
  
"I am afraid that, once again Harry, you have something to worry about also." Said Dumbledore, looking down through his half moon spectacles at Harry who looked confused. "As do I. You see, we both wrote letters to Sirius.who is considered a criminal. And we were helping this criminal, all of us actually. You helped him escape the Ministry once, and I helped him hide. One draught of Truth Serum given to Sirius would tell them that. Therefore, they are probably now coming for us, to bring us to Azkaban." 


End file.
